Love and hate
by Gepocha
Summary: Ein kleines Stück über eine zerstörische Liebe - oder ist es Hass? - Shounen-Ai!


Disclaimer: The song is not mine. It is "I hate everything all about you" by Three Days Grace.

Love and hate

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Mein Atem beruhigt sich und mein Puls kehrt zu seinem Normalzustand zurück.

Mein Keuchen wird zu einem erleichterten Seufzer.

Vorbei!

Ich sinke zurück auf die Matratze, während du dich zurückziehst, deine Arme um mich legst und dich an mich kuschelst.

Ich erzittere vor Wohllust und Schmerz.

Es ist scheußlich dich bei mir zu haben und dennoch wunderschön.

Ein Wechselbad aus Freude und Trauer.

Ich wünschte, du wärst fort! 

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Macht es dir Spaß mich schreien zu hören?

Mein Stöhnen und Keuchen für all das, was du tust?

Obwohl – du bist selbst nicht leiser als ich.

Wir dürften jede Nacht die ganze Nachbarschaft wach halten.

Und für was zahlen wir diesen hohen Preis?

Nur für unsere Sucht.

Die Sucht nacheinander.

Ich wünschte, du wärst fort!

Und ich weiß, du wünscht dasselbe. 

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything all about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything all about you  
Why do I love you? 

Du küsst meine Brust und streichst an meiner Seite entlang.

Noch einmal?

Nimm dir, was du willst.

Mir ist es mittlerweile gleich.

Ich bin eh süchtig, ich kann nicht anders als zu genießen.

„Kura…", seufze ich sehnsüchtig.

Deine Hand legt sich in meinen Schritt.

Es ist wie ein Traum!

Schön und scheußlich zugleich.

Ist mein Herz verhext oder ist es verzaubert?

Geschenk oder Fluch?

Bist du ein Dämon oder ein Engel?

Egal, was du für mich bist – ich bin dasselbe für dich.

Das ist mein einziger Trost.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet 

Tage, die vorbei ziehen, Nächte, die ich wach liege – wie lange dauert das nun schon?

Ich lege meine Arme um dich.

Immer und immer wieder fügst du mir größte Qualen zu und immer wieder bettele ich um mehr.

Ich bin so süchtig… und du bist die Droge.

Ebenso wie ich deine bin.

Nur ich bringe dich dazu diese Dinge zu tun.

Ich rufe in dir jedes Gefühl wach, so wie du bei mir.

Von Abscheu bis Abhängigkeit – und weit darüber hinaus.

Nur aus Sucht wird niemals mehr.

Ich drücke den Rücken durch und schreie ekstatisch auf.

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything all about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything all about you  
Why do I love you? 

Einen Moment ist mein Kopf klar.

Alles ist frei, ich spüre nichts mehr als Glück.

Jeder Schmerz ist aus mir gewichen.

„Ryou…", dein Flüstern holt mich auf die Erde zurück.

Es ist, als würde die Welt über mir zusammenbrechen.

Jedes Gefühl, was ich je für dich hatte, strömt in mich ein.

Wieso gibt es umso mehr Schlechtes als Gutes?

Dein Kopf legt sich in meine Halsbeuge.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass du nass geschwitzt bist.

War es denn so anstrengend mit mir?

Etwas tropft auf meine Haut.

Schweiß oder… Tränen?

Ich höre dich schluchzen.

„Ich hasse dich…", murmelst du in meine langen Haare.

Only when I stop to think about you, I know  
Only when you stop to think about me, do you know  
I hate everything all about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me? 

„Ich dich auch…", ich seufze vor Erleichterung.

Wir fühlen also dasselbe!

Wie wunderschön.

Wir sind zwei Herzen, die zu nah beieinander schlagen, um getrennt zu sein.

Unsere Körper erkalten langsam und du wirst schmerzhaft in mir.

Doch ein drittes Mal diese Nacht spüre ich deine Küsse, deine Zunge, deine Wärme auf mir.

Und obwohl wir mehr tot als lebendig sind, erhitzen sich unsere Körper wieder.

Du treibst mich ein weiteres Mal in unvorstellbare Höhen.

Unter dir würde wohl jeder schreien.

Dennoch bin ich der einzige, der das darf.

Ja, dafür hasse ich dich!

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me 

Du klammerst dich an mich wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterst du unter Tränen.

„Ich dich auch…"

I hate everything all about you  
Why do I love you?

Eine weitere Nacht neigt sich dem Ende zu.


End file.
